Dave
Zacznijmy od tego, że nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze swojego dzieciństwa. Niby nic dziwnego, wielu z nas go nie pamięta. Często przypominamy sobie pewne rzeczy, które później okazują się nieco przekłamane, przekolorowane lub wyolbrzymione. No cóż, nie ma co się dziwić, przecież z perspektywy dziecka wszystko wygląda inaczej. Jednak nie mówię teraz o takim zwyczajnym zapominaniu drobnych faktów, typu kolor ścian swojego starego pokoju, czy ten wielki fotel, który z biegiem czasu jakoś dziwnie się zmniejszył. Chodzi mi o taką całkowitą dziurę w pamięci. O nagiętą czasoprzestrzeń. Wyobraźcie sobie, że macie te siedem-osiem lat i nagle, jak za pstryknięciem palca stajecie się trzynastolatkami. Nie macie pojęcia, co działo się przez ten czas. Tak po prostu. Kawałek życia, czarna dziura, dalszy ciąg życia. Właśnie tak było w moim przypadku. Okres mojego wczesnego dzieciństwa pamiętam zaskakująco dobrze. Do dziś potrafię przypomnieć sobie sytuacje, o jakich moi rodzice zapominali już po tygodniu. Wciąż czuję smak tych gofrów, które razem z siostrą jedliśmy w hotelu nad morzem, gdy miałem jakieś sześć lat. O, albo ten ohydny zapach naszego nowego samochodu, którym ojeciec tak bardzo się zachwycał. "Czujesz synu? Tak właśnie pachnie bogactwo", powiedział przed naszą pierwszą przejażdżką, jeszcze zanim zwymiotowałem obiad na tapicerkę. Miałem może cztery lata, a na obiad zjedliśmy całkiem dobrego kurczaka. Moje ostatnie wyraźne wspomnienie dotyczy mojego pierwszego dnia w szkole. Pamiętam jaki byłem zadowolony, jak dorośle się czułem, gdy tak ściskałem moje opakowanie na śniadanie z Dragon Ballem. O ile się nie mylę, miałem w nim kanapki z dżemem. Moja siorka była ode mnie starsza o trzy lata, dziwiłem się, że nie cieszy się tym, że idzie do szkoły. Ciągle tylko marudziła, że nie lubi swojej nauczycielki i jakiejś Stephanie, która ma bogatych rodziców, a i tak wciąż kradnie jej picie. Tego samego dnia, na trzeciej lekcji, kiedy w spokoju kolorowałem sobie obrazek dinozaura, moja mama wpadła do klasy i wykrzyczała, że zwalnia mnie z lekcji. Moja siostra stała za nią, cała czerwona i zapłakana. Dosłownie wybiegliśmy ze szkoły i to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o mój pierwszy dzień. Przysięgam, że nie wiem, co robiliśmy później. Może biegliśmy dalej albo weszliśmy do samochodu. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. Właśnie na tym kończą się moje wspomnienia. Świadomość tego, że nie wiem, co było później jest... Dziwna. Znacie to uczucie, gdy budzicie się po dwugodzinnej drzemce, która miała trwać tylko piętnaście minut, i nie wiecie, która jest godzina, jaka jest pora roku ani kto jest prezydentem? To teraz wyobraźcie sobie, że budzicie się po kilku latach. Wciąż mam to dziwne uczucie dekoncentracji, gdy o tym pomyślę, a przecież minęło już jakieś piętnaście lat. Wspomnienia po moim "przebudzeniu" są aktualnie trochę zamglone. Nie pamiętam już takich szczegółów, jakie pamiętałem jeszcze przed tą dziwną przerwą. Aktualnie nie wiem nawet, czy zapłaciłem rachunek za światło na ten miesiąc. Muszę to później sprawdzić. Otóż uznajmy, że "obudziłem się" w dniu moich trzynastych urodzin. Możliwe, że wcześniej. Może moja pamięć mnie zwyczajnie zawiodła, przez co pamiętam tylko tę uroczystość. Nie wiem, kto przyszedł, jak wyglądał tort, ani co dostałem, ale kogo to obchodzi. Zwyczajnie wiem, że były. Razem z moim odzyskaniem świadomości, na moim czole pojawiła się blizna. Niezbyt widoczna, cienka i biała. Nauczyłem się ukrywać ją pod grzywką i przestałem zwracać na nią uwagę. Nie przeszkadzała mi, więc o nic nie pytałem. Pamiętam też dzień, w którym znalazłem coś, co zapaliło jakąś dziwną iskierkę w moim umyśle. Jako czternasto, może piętnastoletni chłopak pomagałem mojej matce w porządkach. Mieszkaliśmy we dwoje w jakimś dużym, starym domu w okolicach Chicago. W tamtym czasie wyglądała jak ktoś, kogo życie szczególnie nie lubi. Była wiecznie zmęczona, jadła strasznie mało, na co wtedy nie zwracałem uwagi. Z biegiem czasu zacząłem myśleć, że może była chora. No, ale wracając — pomagałem w porządkach, od których moja matka uciekała od dłuższego czasu. Polegały one na pozbywaniu się niepotrzebnych rzeczy z piwnicy, w której było pełno starych pierdół i zabawek. Obiecałem, że zejdę na dół i przyniosę najcięższe rzeczy, które możnaby wyrzucić albo sprzedać, jeśli byłyby w dobrym stanie. Tym sposobem znalazłem się przed wieżą z kartonów, sięgającą prawie do sufitu piwnicy. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tego aż tyle, ale cóż — zabrałem się do roboty. Starałem się wyjmować te kartony, które nie naraziłyby wieży na upadek, a potem przeglądałem ich zawartość. Na początku rzeczywiście sprawdzałem ich wagę, ale później zacząłem zaglądać do środka z czystej ciekawości. Znalazłem tonę starych magazynów, cały karton kaset VHS i pełno zabawek. Część z nich była typowo dziewczęca — lalki, kucyki, czy plastikowe naczynia. Nie wiedziałem, skąd się to wzięło. Niczym niezrażony, oglądałam dalej. Znalazłem jakieś stare albumy ze zdjęciami. No proszę. Postanowiłem je pobieżnie przejrzeć, ale skończyło się na tym, że przez dziesięć minut siedziałem na ziemi, wpatrując się w jedno zdjęcie. Byłem na nim mały ja, a obok mnie stała jakaś wyższa dziewczynka. Przez głowę przelatywało mi tylko jedno imię. "Julie, Julie, Julie", powtarzałem to jak mantrę, dopóki do mnie nie dotarło, że to przecież moja siostra. Jak mogłem zapomnieć? Co się z nią stało, dlaczego nie było jej z nami? Przecież nie mogła być dorosła, więc nigdzie się nie wyprowadziła. Za nami stała uśmiechnięta mama, z jej ramienia zwisała ręka mojego taty. No właśnie, taty. Dlaczego nie mieszkaliśmy razem? Dlaczego o tym zapomniałem, a mama nie wspomniała o nich ani słowem? Pewnie siedziałbym tak dalej, jednak w drzwiach stanęła moja rodzicielka. Przysięgam, że nigdy nie widziałem takiego ataku furii. Wyrwała mi album z rąk, pociągnęła za kołnierz, niemalże podnosząc mnie z ziemi (nie wiedziałem, że jest taka silna) i wypchnęła mnie z piwnicy. Później na mnie krzyczała, ale nie pamiętam tego zbyt dobrze. Pamiętam tylko fotografię. Patrzyłem na ten obrazek przez krótkie kilka minut, ale zapamiętałem to bardzo wyraźnie. Zostawiło to we mnie ślad, który trzymałem w sobie jeszcze przez parę lat. Do teraz go trzymam. *** Jakieś parę miesięcy temu przyjechałem do mojej matki na święta. W zasadzie zjawiłem się u niej jeszcze przed świętami, obiecałem, że pomogę jej z przygotowaniami. Odkąd się wyprowadziłem, moja mama mieszkała sama. Chociaż starałem się przyjeżdżać jak najczęściej, wiedziałem, że jej to nie wystarcza. Niestety, musiała zaakceptować to, że mam już dwadzieścia osiem lat i swoje życie. Taa, "życie". Wciąż mieszkam w niewielkim mieszkaniu z dwoma kumplami, a dziewczyny nie chcą na mnie patrzeć... Ale to nieważne. Ponieważ w święta zawsze przyjeżdża dużo ludzi, ktoś musiał pofatygować się po ten składany stół, który przez cały rok leży w kawałkach na strychu. Oczywiście ja byłem tym kimś. Gdy tylko znalazłem się na górze, zauważyłem, że matka zrobiła względy porządek. Jeszcze rok temu było tam pełno kartonów, czy starych mebli niewiadomego pochodzenia. Teraz stało tam tylko kilka potrzebnych rzeczy, a przynajmniej "potrzebnych" według mojej matki. Zanim chwyciłem blat stołu, rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. W oczy rzuciło mi się jakieś otwarte pudełko, które stało sobie w kącie. Moja wrodzona ciekawość kazała mi tam podejść, choć osobiście nie spodziewałem się, że znajdę tam coś interesującego. No proszę, myliłem się. Dno było przykryte... Watą? Leżały na niej jakieś małe, zużyte strzykawki i opakowania po silnych lekach na uspokojenie. Jednak najbardziej zaciekawił mnie niewielki notes, wciśnięty między watę a ścianę pudełka. Wyjąłem go, z łatwością zmieściłby się w mojej kieszeni. Na pierwszej stronie było napisane krzywym pismem "Jake Collins — nie czytać!". Poniżej znajdował się rok 1997. Jakby ktoś jeszcze miał jakieś wątpliwości — tak, to moje nazwisko. Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy napisałem coś takiego, choć data była wyraźnie widoczna. Ile mogłem mieć lat? Osiem? Słysząc kroki mojej matki, spanikowany włożyłem przedmiot do tylnej kieszeni. Szybko doskoczyłem do blatu, który był oparty o ścianę. "Już idę, mamo!", krzyknąłem. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Dziwne. Odwróciłem się, byłem pewny, że kobieta zaraz się za mną pojawi. Wyraźnie słyszałem, jak ktoś wchodził po schodach. "Co mówisz, Jake!?", usłyszałem z dołu. "Nic, nieważne!", odpowiedziałem szybko. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że gdy schodziłem ze schodów, usłyszałem jakieś roześmiane "Znowu się spotykamy". Było naprawdę ciche, najpierw myślałem, że mi się to zwyczajnie wydawało. Może to tylko głosy zza uchylonego okna. *** Jakoś udało mi się przetrwać te święta, a matka nie zorientowała się, że zabrałem pewną rzecz ze strychu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie jej szukać. Czekałem na jakiś odpowiedni moment, żebym mógł przeczytać ten notes, ale ostatecznie otworzyłem go dopiero, gdy wróciłem do domu. Oprócz mojego nazwiska, na pierwszej stronie było jeszcze parę jakichś krzywych rysunków. Naprawdę nie wiem, co chciałem przekazać, rysując je. Było to w okresie, którego za Chiny Ludowe nie pamiętam. To właśnie sprawiło, że poczułem się jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany. Może w końcu dowiem się, co robiłem przez ten czas. Na kolejnych stronach były notatki, zapewne prowadziłem jakiś dziennik, do którego zaglądałem prawie codziennie. Jako że byłem wtedy małym gówniakiem, nie potrafiłem jeszcze zbyt dobrze pisać. Większość notatek jest krótka i ma dużo błędów, ale i tak postanowiłem się nimi podzielić. Może ktoś był w podobnej sytuacji i mógłby się ze mną skontaktować? 03.05.1997 Dzisiaj pani pielęgniarka przyniosła mi ten notes i powiedziała, żebym wszystko w nim zapisywał. Nie wiem dlaczego. No, ale wziąłem go, bo i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Cały dzień siedzę w tym pokoju, rozmawiam tylko z pielęgniarkami, które przynoszą mi jakieś tabletki i jedzenie. Czasem dostaję książki albo kredki, ale to wszystko. Chciałbym już stąd wyjść. Albo żeby przynieśli mi telewizor. 04.05.1997 Zastanawiam się, co się dzieje z Julie. Nie rozmawiałem z nią od kilku dni. Ostatni raz widziałem ją, gdy pozwolili mi wyjść na chwilę. Pamiętam jaka była wystraszona, gdy tu jechaliśmy. Nie chciała się żegnać z mamą, ale ona była strasznie zła i odjechała, zostawiając nas tutaj. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Może byliśmy niegrzeczni i teraz nas nie kocha? Szkoda, chciałbym, żeby po nas wróciła. 06.05.1997 Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że przespałem cały dzień. Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że to dlatego, że lekarstwa zaczynają działać. Zapytałem jej, czy jestem chory, ale ona powiedziała, że mam się nie martwić. Chciałem zapytać o Julie albo moją mamę, ale te pielęgniarki tak szybko wychodzą. Chyba tylko udają, że są miłe. Tak naprawdę nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać. 07.05.1997 Od rana strasznie boli mnie brzuch. Chyba naprawdę się pochorowałem. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz zobaczyłem pana doktora, który przyszedł mnie zbadać. Mówił, że lekarstwa działają bardzo szybko. Wspominał coś o skutkach ubocznych, a potem uspokajał mnie, że szybko miną. Zanim wyszedł, zapytałem go o Julie. Powiedział, że siedzi w swoim pokoju i również przyjmuje lekarstwa. Mam nadzieję, że oboje szybko wyzdrowiejemy. 09.05.1997 Nie mogłem pisać przez dwa dni, byłem zbyt chory. Nie mogłem spać w nocy ani się poruszać. To było dziwne. I strasznie nudne. Mam nadzieję, że szybko mnie wyleczą, chociaż wciąż nie wiem, na co jestem chory. Naprawdę, chciałbym już stąd wyjść. 10.05.1997 Dzisiaj nie byłem już tak samotny, jak zwykle. I czułem się bardzo dobrze. Rano przyszedł do mnie jakiś pan, był tak wysoki, że głową dotykał sufitu, więc musiał się schylać, by ze mną rozmawiać. Był bardzo kolorowy, myślałem, że jest jakimś klaunem, ale on powiedział tylko, że ma na imię Dave. Pytał, czy dobrze się czuję i co robię całymi dniami. Mówiłem mu, że nic, bo jest tu strasznie nudno. Powiedział, że to źle. Potem nie rozmawialiśmy o mnie, graliśmy w różne gry, które ze sobą przyniósł. Siedział u mnie cały dzień, teraz jest wieczór i jestem strasznie głodny, bo nikt mi dziś nie przyniósł jedzenia. 11.05.1997 Powiedziałem pani pielęgniarce, że Dave był bardzo fajny, chciałbym, żeby jeszcze kiedyś przyszedł. Ona zapytała tylko kim on jest, a potem powiedziała, że musi coś powiedzieć doktorowi. Jest już późno, do teraz nie wróciła. Nudzi mi się. A właśnie tak wygląda Dave. Na drugiej stronie narysowałem coś, co bądźmy szczerzy, człowieka nie przypominało. Można mi zarzucić brak talentu, bo nigdy zbyt dobrze nie rysowałem, ale myślę, że tutaj nie o to chodzi. Mam wrażenie, że ta postać tak po prostu wyglądała. Wysoka i chuda, przypominała jakiegoś arlekina, który właśnie wyszedł ze śmietnika. Miejscami miała podziurawione ubranie, naprawdę długie włosy i rozmazany, sceniczny makijaż. A może zwyczajnie brzydko rysowałem? Nie wiem, gdybym teraz zobaczył taką kreaturę, pewnie bym uciekał. 12.05.1997 Dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie doktor i jakiś inny pan. Pytali mnie o Dave'a. Chcieli wiedzieć jak wyglądał, więc pokazałem im rysunek. Chyba nie tego się spodziewali. Pytali mnie, o czym rozmawialiśmy, wystraszyłem się i powiedziałem im wszystko. Na końcu dali mi kolejną tabletkę. Źle się po niej czuję, spać mi si... 13.05.1997 Dzisiaj znów przyszedł Dave. Strasznie się ucieszyłem, powiedziałem, żeby przychodził częściej, ale on powiedział, że to nie zależy od niego. Potem znowu graliśmy w różne rzeczy. Na końcu zapytałem go, czy wie coś o mojej siostrze. Powiedział tylko, że do niej nie przychodzi, bo na niego nie zasługuje. Dziwne, może była niegrzeczna? 17.05.1997 Odkąd poznałem Dave'a, już mi się tak nie nudzi. Często się razem bawimy, a pielęgniarki ciągle o niego pytają. To dziwne, że nigdy go nie widziały. Ostatnio zrobiły się bardzo miłe. Nie sztucznie miłe, teraz mam wrażenie, że naprawdę mnie lubią. Dzisiaj, gdy Dave musiał już iść, powiedział mi jeszcze, że jutro czeka mnie specjalne badanie. A "specjalne badania" oznaczają, że będę mógł wyjść z pokoju. 18.05.1997 Dzisiaj, przed moim badaniem zobaczyłem na korytarzu Julie. Była wystraszona i mówiła mi, jak to dobrze, że jestem cały. Nie wiem, o co jej chodziło. Powiedziałem jej o Dave'ie. Chyba źle zrobiłem. Była zła i powiedziała mi, żebym nie brał tych tabletek, które oni mi dawają. Że ona swoje zawsze spuszcza w toalecie, tej takiej, co jest połączona z pokojem. Też mam swoją, ale nie chce ich tam wyrzucać. Julie powiedziała, że oni chcą, żebym go widział, ale to wcale nie jest dobrze. Żebym przestał jeść tabletki, bo mi się pogorszy, a potem, że wcale nie jesteśmy w szpitalu i nie jesteśmy chorzy. Prawie się popłakałem, gdy widziałem, jak ją siłą odciągają. Potem poszedłem na badania. 19.05.1997 Dzisiaj powiedziałem o wszystkim Dave'owi. On tylko przytaknął, powiedział, że nie jesteśmy w szpitalu i żebym nie wierzył lekarzom. Byłem na niego zły, pytałem, dlaczego nie powiedział mi o tym wcześniej. Chyba się na mnie obraził. Dzisiaj wyszedł wcześniej i powiedział, że mogę się pożegnać z siostrą. Nie wiem, o co chodziło. Teraz tylko leżę i jest mi strasznie smutno. Nie chciałem go zezłościć. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle. 20.05.1997 Pielęgniarki pytają mnie o Dave'a, a ja nie chcę mówić, że się pokłóciliśmy. Próbowałem zapytać je o Julie, ale one szybko zmieniały temat albo mówiły, że jest bardzo bardzo chora. Też się chyba pochoruję. Chciałbym, żeby dali mi te lekarstwa, po których przesypiałem całe dnie. 21.05.1997 Nie uwierzycie, kogo dzisiaj widziałem. Mojego tatę! Nie wiedziałem, że on tu pracuje. Dzisiaj przyszedł mnie zbadać zamiast pana doktora. Jestem teraz strasznie szczęśliwy. Pytałem go, kiedy stąd wyjdę, ale on mówił, że muszę jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Wierzę mu bardziej niż pielęgniarkom. Szkoda, że był tu strasznie krótko. Chciałem jeszcze zapytać o mamę. I czy Julie wyzdrowieje. 23.05.1997 Dave znowu dziś przyszedł. Nie był na mnie zły, bo powiedział, że przyjaciele nie mogą być długo źli. Powiedziałem, że widziałem mojego tatę, Dave też go widział, ale mówił, że go nie lubi. Że ma nadzieję, że skończy jak Julie. Zapytałem go jeszcze, czy wie, co się dzieje z Julie, bo nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć. Powiedział, że moja siostra nie jest chora i nigdy nie była, ale już jej nigdy nie zobaczę. Byłem strasznie smutny i zły, Dave powiedział, żebym się na niego nie gniewał, bo to nie jego wina, on chce być tylko ze mną szczery. Chyba naprawdę jest moim przyjacielem. Dalej było pełno rysunków tego klauna. Wszystkie były niemalże identyczne, z czasem zacząłem je zamazywać czarną kredką. Strony były pogniecione, niektóre notatki były napisane w obcym języku, czasem miałem wrażenie, że pismo było inne, bardziej dorosłe. Rysowałem pełno przypadkowych znaczków i liczb, pisałem językami, które nie istnieją (wiem to, sprawdzałem w Google). Przez ten chaos przewijały się pojedyncze słowa, typu "Dave", "Julie", "źle", "nie żyje", "tabletki" itp. Prawie na końcu notesu znalazłem ostatnią notatkę, poplamioną czymś ciemnym, zapisaną moim pismem po angielsku. Po kształcie liter wnioskuję, że byłem już trochę starszy. Kogo obchodzi, który dzisiaj jest dzień. Pielęgniarki mówią, że to się wymknęło spod kontroli. Doktor powiedział, że widział Dave'a. Nie chcą mnie już karmić tabletkami, chociaż ich prosiłem, żeby mi dali chociaż jedną. Wszyscy mi mówią, że niedługo stąd wyjdę i nie będę o niczym pamiętał. Że zrobią specjalną operację. Nie chcę zapominać wszystkiego, a już zwłaszcza Dave'a. Mam nadzieję, że gdy w przyszłości znajdę ten notes, to wszystko sobie przypomnę. Nie chciałbym, żeby Dave opuścił mnie tak na zawsze. Reszta stron była zamazana lub wyrwana. Do teraz trzęsą mi się ręce, gdy myślę o tym wszystkim. Niech mi ktoś wytłumaczy, co tu się stało, bo naprawdę czuję, że oszaleję. Gdziekolwiek jestem, w kółko słyszę jedno, przeklęte "Cześć Jake, pamiętasz mnie?". Kategoria:Opowiadania